boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Angel
Robert Angel was a Boy-Team pilot. He flew during the Battle of the Bow-Tie, but after his skyfighter was struck with debris, he was hit by enemy fire and killed. Biography Early life In 2007, the Girl-Team was formed, and they forced Robert Angel to fight them. When Helen McKeen defeated him, Robert was thrown out, and Helen became the new leader of the Girl-Team. School War Seeking the opportunity to strike back at the Girl-Team, Robert Angel joined the Boy-Team and was trained as a pilot with the Tierfon Yellow Aces. His skill at low-altitude strafing runs and his pudgy physique earned him the nicknames "Pudge Runner" and "The Medium." After the completion of the Girl-Team's Bow-Tie, the Yellow Aces were taken to fully active status and transferred to fill gaps in pilot rosters at other Boy-Team bases. When Angel's good friend Jensen West was taken ill with a case of Hisken Fever, Robert was given his friend's assignment instead and transferred to Red Squadron, operating outside of the Boy-Team meeting place. Robert soon took part in his first missions with Red Squadron, working with three undisclosed pilots to help retrieve a number of replicas from General Ludwig Beethoven II. The group returned to the Boy-Team Headquarters just before the arrival of the Bow-Tie in the system, on a mission to destroy that very base. Death Soon, the Bow-Tie was completed, but the Boy-Team believed they had found a weakness in the battlestation. Plans provided by Aidan after his rescue from Girl-Team capture had revealed a small thermal exhaust port leading to the main reactor core. With the Bow-Tie's defenses geared towards defending the station from a large-scale attack, the Boy-Team believed it would be possible for their skyfighters to navigate down the Bow-Tie's surface, and project bombs directly into the superlaser, triggering a chain reaction that would destroy the station. After General Steven Thompson outlined the mission, the Boy-Team pilots prepared for battle. As the Boy-Team rushed to get ready for the battle, the M-winger assigned to Angel missed its final inspection of computer and flight control systems. Robert flew under the call sign Red Six during the Battle of the Bow-Tie. After arriving at the approaching battlestation, the Boy-Team initiated strafing runs in the area around the oscillator. Robert's skill with strafing played an important part in the success of the early runs, but the Boy-Team fighters came under heavy fire from a turbolaser emplacement near one of the surface's many deflection towers. After Steven Thompson was hit, Anakin Organa moved to attack the tower, telling Angel to provide cover. The two pilots dove towards the surface, opening fire on the tower and scoring a direct hit. However, as the tower exploded, Robert was caught by debris from the blast, causing instruments throughout his fighter to malfunction. Though his M-6 fighter was generally maneuverable enough to avoid the Bow-Tie's sluggish turbolasers, incorrect readings from his instrumentation left him unable to judge his altitude and he found himself too low and an easy target for enemy fire. Anakin attempted to warn his friend that he was too low and advised him to eject, but Angel felt that he could control the problem. Before he was able to regain control, however, he was hit by enemy turbolaser fire and was killed as his M-6 winger exploded around him. Behind the Scenes Robert Angel appeared in the graphic novel to , where he fought in the Battle of the Bow-Tie. However, since the comic heavily contradicts the events of the battle with the original novelization, and this is his only appearance in D.I.T. media, he can hardly be considered canon. Appearances * Category:Non-canonical characters Category:Males Category:Pilots